1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel sounding toy resembling a musical spinning top. Unlike such a top the present toy does not have a lower part rotated by a driving mechanism and entraining an upper part. The present top also does not have the reeds required for sound production by prior art tops but uses instead spaced springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art to which this invention relates is already aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,052,406; 2,809,548; 2,841,920; 3,478,932; 2,997,808; 2,908,108; 2,950,641; and 3,153,968. The tops with musical mechanisms described in these patents all have fairly complex mechanisms perhaps not justified by the care they will eventually get from small children nor by the length of time they will hold the attention of such children. A need would then seem to exist for a less complicated sounding toy which either can be more readily repaired or inexpensive enough to be discarded when damaged.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device or article of this character which combines simplicity, with inexpensiveness of construction.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope of application will be indicated in the following claims.